


NONAME

by 194lari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari
Summary: “我又杀了他一次。”是什么意思？
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *向哨 232

“0726号，抬头，我是你的向导。”  
多盛气凌人的语气，连脚步声都没让哨兵察觉就这么飘了过来。  
不爽。金建学条件反射一拳挥过去，击中空气。新来的向导敏捷度不错，快速地闪到他身后，拦下他的后招。趁岔神，手刀精准地落在金建学后颈：“你可以叫我0607号。”  
原来也是个没有名字的人。下一秒，金建学就被袭来的岩兰草香气抹平了知觉。

如果询问0726的姓名，他并不会笃定地告诉你金建学三个字。  
在过于小的年纪被领进塔内，在塔中学会识字，循着记忆里模糊的三个发音为自己编造出这样一个名字，更多用来自己安慰自己。  
金建学，听起来比0726号好太多了。  
与普通哨兵向导在分化后登记入塔的机制不同，塔也会主动挑选六周岁以下无监护人的孩子提前接受敏捷与体能的秘密训练。由塔所挑选出并受训的孩子们的分化几率已经接近百分之百。在天生适应战斗的骨骼肌肉条件上，累加长达十年的训练，他们会拥有大大优于普通哨兵向导的能力，同时孑然一身，更适合被指派去执行更高级且危险的任务。  
类似于作战机器，被塔编上代号，统称为noname。

白塔给0726号分配向导的指令刚下达，就传遍总部。关于noname的每一丝风吹草动都是普通士兵午间津津乐道的谈资。  
“第几位了？没有精神障壁的哨兵谁能扛住啊。”  
“何况还是noname。”  
“组织强行派遣有什么办法。”参与聊天的向导眼神里流露出同情。  
“上周进疗养所的那位向导也是s级了，现在都还躺静音室喝白粥呢吧。”  
“所以新向导到底是谁啊？”  
“得等这位勇士到疗养所我们才能知道了。”  
“等着瞧三天后吧。”  
“嘴欠。”  
“我听说好像是分配的0607号。”新来的小向导端着餐盘凑过来。  
一桌人听到这句全笑了。  
“肯定不是他。”话最多的那位刨光餐盘里的最后一粒米，丢下筷子揽过小向导的肩膀，亲切地为新人扫清疑惑：“因为0607号是哨兵啊。”

军医将检查报告向李抒澔面前一推，属性后边打头的向导二字突然将他十几年接受的哨兵训练化成泡影。  
是谁把自己带进塔里，握着自己的肩膀说他会成为世界上最优秀的哨兵来着。当年没被灌输这种想法的话，现在会不会好受一些。  
李抒澔满脸堆笑：“那我明天的格斗实训是不是不用去了？”  
“至少这几天需要你呆在医院接受检查，剩下的得请你等上级的通知。”  
冷漠无情没点人性光辉的白塔。比起什么身体检查，现在自己分明更需要个真正的向导来做个全套精神梳理。  
“之前有出现过哨兵变成向导的情况么？”  
“近百年都没有这样的记录，所以，”  
“所以我是很宝贵的小白鼠，ok。”李抒澔仿佛看见了研究所眼冒金光的样子。“希望他们能把我变回哨兵去。”

而结果是：“我们打算给你分配个哨兵。”  
“哨哨按头会出人命的。”李抒澔没想到后续安排会来得这么快。  
“你是向导。”  
“是上个月刚从哨兵突变的向导。”  
“可数据指标一切正常不是么？”  
“我这个阈值对接得了谁啊，领导您一定看过我向导训练的成绩了。”  
对接阈值低之又低，接不上哨兵，精神力再强也难派上用场。倒是射击和使用精神力进行武斗一类相当擅长。力场释放起来震晕部分向导也不成问题。  
“或许向导任务里有没有需要打架的种类？我这都不用牵哨兵。”  
上级懒得和他插科打诨，把资料拍在他面前。  
李抒澔讪讪拿起来看，竟然也是个noname。0726号，23岁。看年龄是不能更般配了。  
档案采样里看向镜头的眼睛冷冰冰的，盯得李抒澔打个寒颤。  
“他情况特殊，精神障壁极其弱，容易受环境影响进入狂躁。但作战能力与精神障壁成反比，出不了任务实在太可惜。”  
“很强？”  
“比一个月前的你可能还要强这么多。”他手指掐了差不多一寸距离。  
不少。那狂化了岂不是条疯狗。  
“上面真让我这个新手菜鸟向导去牵？”  
“试试。”上级笑得和蔼可亲，活像个在世菩萨。“你和他的组合会是最强的。”  
“屁。”李抒澔听不下去了，分明就是个高风险实验方案。“疗养所请给我留个床位。”

李抒澔十几年的生活几乎在独立的训练室与宿舍之间两点一线，从没来过这边。第三十层，可见之处都是圆钝的线条，墙面全部封闭，微弱的光源靠灯光发出，空旷平坦，填满白噪音。这样的环境就算是丢个杀红眼的哨兵进来也能安抚成一只刚足月的乖巧幼猫。  
“我们这里还有这种地方？”  
“当然。”  
“那我就送到这里，0726号在楼上。”介绍人停在转角的白色楼梯前，“建议你住到32楼，那里有窗户，我想你还是得晒晒太阳才不至于抑郁。”  
“谢谢。”他并不知道自己是什么心情，如果还是哨兵，可能已经被关到静音室里。  
“你会是一个好向导的。”  
“即使这不是我的追求么？”李抒澔挑了挑眉。  
精神触须像针一样扎过来，他在一瞬间作出反应，加厚屏障进入了战斗状态。  
“只是开个玩笑。”介绍人收回精神触须，拍了拍他的肩膀错身离开：“过去的经验对你当向导也有很多帮助。”

“下午好，你醒了。”  
金建学一睁眼就看见那个长得像个乖乖牌的新向导抄着手坐在他对面的角落。  
“不好意思，听说你很抗拒向导，我只能想到把你打晕手动注射向导素这种不太友好的方式。”  
迎头一句道歉，道理都让他占全。该说什么，没关系？脖子痛的要死，和可以客客气气聊天的状态差得太远，但是意外的平静。  
是向导素的原因么。  
“感觉到了？”0607号看着他。  
金建学的放松状态在精神力场的监视下无处遁形。  
“是，”金建学回答：“我们俩好像很合拍。”


	2. Chapter 2

李抒澔抽空要了他的训练数据，精神力几栏跌破常规，低得像废物，近战格斗数值又跟磕了药似得高。几个项目砍出道分水岭，太偏科，他们是铁了心要养出个怪物。  
“在开始训练前有些事情还是得问清楚——”  
“首先，你这薄得跟张纸一样的屏障是天生的么？”  
0726号突如其来的剧烈精神波动在意料之外，李抒澔费了点力气才压制住，有惊无险，没被一句话就送去疗养所。  
“是或不是，剩下的不想说也可以。”  
“不是。”0726看他的眼睛变成李抒澔初见的相片里那样冰冷，用高高的，没有形状的墙将自己圈住了。李抒澔不爱回顾过去，推己及人，更不爱窥探他人的，不过看哨兵浑身竖起生人勿近的刺倒很有意思。  
“你喜欢香菜么？”李抒澔话锋一转。  
0726号闻言皱起眉头，像看傻子一样看着他。  
“这也是关系到我们能否默契配合的重要部分，”李抒澔认真地确认金建学的取向，“因为我很讨厌香菜。”

0607号除了香菜好像还讨厌枪械。  
射击训练从组装开始，向导也不可能不学。他拿零件的手却总是脱力，弹簧从手里滑出去几次，又捡起来，肢体写满生疏抗拒，真要在任务现场已经不知道死了几回。金建学感觉到他抽离了一点精神力压制自己的情绪，才举起了枪。安定感来自于多年训练养成的肌肉记忆，腕肘肩展开成一条挺拔的线。  
塔中的铁律是非同期noname之间绝对隔离，0607号持枪的侧影却让金建学熟悉到鬼使神差地问了句我们是不是见过。  
“确定要用这么老土的搭讪方式么？”玩笑的其中含义自然是否定。  
0607号笑着看了他一眼，游刃有余地将精神重新集中到靶盘。子弹脱膛而出，正中靶心。  
也是——  
如果曾经有见过这样一双狐狸眼睛应该不会忘记才对。

周四是李抒澔去做心理疏导的日子。看诊的向导叫金英助，患者们都被要求在治疗时叫他的英文名Ravn。不谈专业水平如何，光靠着一双从玫瑰露里泡出来的眼睛，就治愈了不少无伴侣哨兵的创伤。  
“今天心情不错？”  
“移动靶很久没有打十环了。”从前可以简单做到的事情，如今变得要看天时地利，还得求手不要抖得太厉害。  
金英助展开精神触须轻易就感知到对方的精神力的异样，“训练时滥用力场抑制负面反射可不是长久之计。”  
“所以请快点治好我吧。”李抒澔跟随他的指示倒进诊疗室柔软的大沙发里。  
“这是我的义务。”  
Ravn将手掌叠着李抒澔的，进入了他的精神图景。  
自上个月0607号属性突变开始接受心理疏导以来，这是金英助第四次站在他精神图景中的河边，架着座被大火焚烧过的危桥。图景如实摹写主人精神状态，经过几次疏导，其中的桥梁仍是碳化断裂的几根破碎骨架，没有太多起色。对岸飘着低饱和度的蓝色雾气，什么也看不清楚。  
“再给我讲讲6月23日发生的事情吧，0607号。”  
雾气又开始翻涌了，更深处偶尔刺出一道宝石般的十字亮光。  
沉默了很久，李抒澔才被Ravn成功拖入浅度催眠状态。他陈述记忆的声音很轻，字字飘落在精神图景中的大雾里。  
“23号那天有个模拟任务，要求解救人质。”

犯罪舞台是绑匪是特意挑选的地段楼层，与适合架镜的高层之间相隔两道巷口，中间斜过栋老旧楼房，将弹道压缩得只剩条缝，狙击条件严苛，失误的可能性极大。  
他们优先选择的方案是拆除炸弹后控场，有效的遥控器握在绑匪手里，是绝对的不稳定因素。  
“拆弹组的工作遇到瓶颈……我，再想想可以有更好解决方案的。”  
狙空的后果无疑是激怒绑匪，无辜的生命和他的仇恨一起付之一炬。但李抒澔对自己的枪法足够自信，就算把人质的性命系在自己手下一发子弹上，也没一丝动摇。  
正是塔所培养的，理性专业的作战机器。  
进入建筑的控场人员已经全部接受命令撤离。消音器，子弹上膛，人影透过倍镜在视网膜上成像。  
“人质太像他了。”  
“他是指的谁？”金英助问。  
与上次引导的结果相同，故事卡在这里。0607号无法对这个问题作答，他失控地反握住金英助，手心冒汗，和在瞄准绑匪时一样不断颤抖着。  
雾气像怪兽的巨口将金英助吞没。他使用精神力铺陈开这只是一次虚拟任务的讯息，安抚0607号动摇的精神，试图让翻滚的浓雾散去。  
至少这次0607号没有因为应激而失去意识，也比上次将金英助驱逐出境好些。  
那道十字星芒又闪动了一下，几乎刺伤金英助的双眼。轰鸣声自河流中析出，蓝色淹没了整个精神图景。他跳过大段剧情直接将结局呈现在金英助面前，声音浸透了冰水似的，说了句让金英助摸不着头脑的话。  
“我又杀了他一次。”是什么意思？


End file.
